Blue Mascara
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: Everyone says, “She’s so not the girl we used to know”, her parents alike disappointed and constantly shocked by her erratic behavior. She used to be Canada’s Sweetheart but so much has changed since then.


**TITLE :** Blue Mascara

**AUTHORS **: Nati & Brimi

**RELATIONSHIPS **: Emma /Sean, (begining contains brief Sean/Ellie), OC/Ellie, Darcy /J.T., mention of Paige/Spinner, Jimmy/Hazel, OC /OC, Craig/Manny, Jay/Alex

**SETTING **: Just so you see how we are seeing, season four so this is before Sean would have left meaning he NEVER leaves. Just know, events have been changed in MERCY STREET because instead of Rick's refusal to leave - he agrees to leave and TIME STANDS STILL never happens. Eric is J.T.'s cousin whom he lives with. Samantha is a cheerleading deceitful cheerleading routine choreographer with an ulterior motive. Pretty much you can see this is an alternate reality, we don't want to give too much away.

**SUMMARY **: Everyone says, "She's so not the girl we used to know, her parents alike disappointed and constantly shocked by her erratic behavior. She used to be Canada's Sweetheart but so much has changed since then, as he looks into her soft, and once innocent golden brown eyes, blue mascara tears she cries as she tries to hide.

**AUTHORS NOTES** : This story was originally written in 2004 and we had recently gotten back in touch - we looked at it and decided darn this story has potential to be truly great aside from spelling and punctuation errors and such. So we sat down and fixed it nixed original ideas that we felt were pretty silly and tirelessly repaired the original story we wrote ages ago. We knew the story had potential but we had put it to the side until now. Ladies and gentleman - we bring you Blue Mascara. DISCLAIMERS : We do not own Degrassi : The Next Generations, the characters, their names, and places such as the school, terms such as Spirit Squad and The Rave & lastly The Dot Grille not to mention any songs or music in this work that we decide to place in italics is something we also do not own. However we do own the characters Eric and Samantha, Club Toronto, the original drinks Sensation 45 and Midnight Sensation and the original plotline we placed everyone into.

Don't call me cause girl, okay? Those were the last days of her, no more Miss. Nice girl. The words were so prominent as if she didn't want to be known for doing good, but wanted to be known for something different.

She'll never understand the girl, perhaps they did grow apart after day-care or the year difference between Paige Michalchuck and Emma Nelson had always drilled their minds on their many differences being they had been best friends as children that is prior to Manny Santos moving to town when Kindergarten started. However, the fateful day Paige ran to the bathroom Emma was avail, that day brought them together again. Days later, Emma single-handedly got Rick out of Degrassi by sauntering over to him at The Dot, when he didn't listen she got physical and tripped him with her dainty little feet. With a blink of the eye, she was suddenly apart of the exclusive prep-clique and that was the end of Emma Nelson as everyone had known before. It had been at least six months since the incident, since then she did the unthinkable and joined the Spirit Squad and had beat out three girls being the new flyer and on a bad note about a week or two after Mr. Simpson's health was beginning to deteriorate again and Spike is always back and fourth at the physical therapy clinic where they spend many nights leaving Emma home alone, not with Jack because they are now testing him for things lately since they want to be careful. Emma took it as a personal stab to her psyche, as in they didn't trust her with baby Jack as they always had in the past when he was just a baby, which wasn't the case but she had jumped to conclusions she knew she took as much care of him as if he was her own child and that's when her introverted feelings of abandonment began, she started sneaking out - as if they'd never notice and she was quite right they were much preoccupied.

The past week was quite eventful for the slender blonde who couldn't wait to gush to her best friend Paige all about. She beamed doing her stretches during their emergency early morning practice due to the game against Northpark is in just a week. Paige knew Emma wanted her to ask about it they seemed to know what was on each others minds. Hazel had sort of taken the backseat and just became less of a chum in Paige's eyes as she attentively listens, "So how was the big weekend with Frank?"

"Where'd you guys go?", she eyed the two girls looking as if they were little puppies wanting another bone. She snickered leaving them in suspense before she held her legs together while seated preparing to tell them the story.

"We went to a kegger at his frat house, and we had quite a time. You know, he and I had sorta been hooking up since before Chris and I even broke up - you know I knew when Chris and I were ending yeah. So Saturday night we kind of took it to another level, he said how he wanted to be with me and all - everything just kind of fell in to place."

Hazel nosily asked, "Did you guys. ."

"Oh Emma, you didn'!", Paige gaped.

"Yeah yeah we did. But now he wont stop calling me now and I don't know what to do because I don't know I decided maybe I didn't like him it was just all in fun. I'm interested in someone - - I've changed enough to get me with him because yeah I wont say anymore."

"Hon, sounds like you have a stalker on your hands. He'll get a clue. At least I hope. Tell me about this new guy. You don't waste any time!" Paige says pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well for one he is far from new. But I just got to knock down a girl. . play dirty and get this stupid idiotic bimbo chick out of his arms and into mine." Emma boasted proudly sitting up and looking at Paige beaming proud and confident of her plan.

"Ugh there's a bimbo involved? Yawn.", Paige questioned pantomiming a false yawn, quickly adding declaring with a satisfying smirk, "If she's anything like Heather Sinclaire , all you need is to pull out one of her hair extensions and then wa-la instant public humiliation."

She giggled, shaking her head. Emma didn't want Paige to know who she was talking about the truth was, it was all about Sean. Truth be told, she wanted him back she since lost him a year before and she wants Ellie out of the picture for good, "She is no Heather, she wears too much black and her hair is real which is a major shocker right there for a bimbo but yeah. I hate her though. . I know she wants my position in S.I.T.E. so I'm handing it to her."

"Emma, darling, have I taught you nothing? She wins if you give her S.I.T.E."

"Oh contraire. She'll be so busy with all the work she'll have no choice to let him go and I'll be back in the game. She should never underestimate me."

"Brilliant, if I do say so myself." Paige said, like a proud mother.

"Well I learned from the best if I do say so myself, Michalchuck." then turned her head to see Liberty Van Zandt in her floral overalls walk up to her smugly avoiding glares and snickers from her attire. Emma repulsively looked her up and down before tooting with a remark, "And what do you want?" Hazel whispered something in Paige's ear about her attire as the belief her mother dresses her and since the gym was quite quiet aside from the gaggles of girls and boys who had been socialize-mode while they stretched in spirit squad all eyes were on Hazel, Paige, Emma and Liberty.

"Are you aware that we have a test today in Math?" Liberty retorted, matter of factly. Her glasses hung like a grandmothers, she had a scowl as if she were bothered to come to tell Emma about the test. The bombshell was embarrassed of the fact that Liberty was talking to her, why bother? she thought since they had their moments since grade seven but she wanted to make it worse for her four-eyed fiend.

"Yes I do, I think it's you who should study - not me." Emma who had been originally caught off guard, emphasizing you tossing back Liberty's words and stabbed her right back with a remark that would damage Liberty for the rest of the day knowing well that Liberty has problems in the math department as she knew being her friend throughout grade school and the day she found out about her learning problem. In fact, she forgot about the test, she was too busy sleeping off a monstrous hangover from Saturday night but she acted as if she knew all about the test, just as the former little miss perfect knew how.

"I just thought I would be a good Samaritan and let you know. Now that you know, I think I'll be on my way now." Liberty replied in a hushed, embarrassed tone. She walked off with her head hung low. Emma knew that mentioning Liberty's disability was as low as she could go. The group of girls who were in the gym giggled and snickered as the slumped Liberty was leaving. Emma felt victoriously proud as she turned to her friend as the attention went away from the fabulous foursome practice continued as usual with social hour in each individual gaggle.

"Okay after I was so rudely interrupted, you can't tell a soul who I'm going to try to knock down - okay?" Hazel had went to the other group of girls to trash the overall wearing gossip victim whose shoes she never seemed to refill the rumor that everyone believed was true rang again in the halls of Degrassi not many knew Emma started it quite indirectly.

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a billion needles in my eyes." Paige exaggerated.

"Ellie Nash." Emma cupped her hands around her friends ear and whispered with a voice hoping only she would hear. She bit her lip, as she coyly asked, "Is it easy to knock her down?"

Paige looked shocked, "Ellie? Which means your after Sean?"

"Shh! Don't say it too loud you never know there are ears everywhere!", she whisper-shouted as she rolled her eyes adding, "Yes if you must know. You of all people know how I feel about him."

"Ellie is no Heather Sinclaire. But I think it's defiantly possible to break her," She said. "Follow my lead." Paige stood up and walked over to Ellie Nash, who was accompanied by Alex Nunez the silky haired tom boy beauty who spends most of the time in Degrassi attached to Jay, however today was different.

Emma looked horrified, pushing Paige backwards away from the girls quickly seeing the pair standing together against the wrestling mats rolled up against the wall of the gym and she didn't like that. She knew very well of the fact Alex knew almost anything, observed more than she spoke and probably saw right through her but she is no snitch but just knowing that was vital to her. Fortunately, she wasn't really even paying much attention at all, besides the fact she knew Alex's eyes know everything, or if they don't she tends to be keen with her eyes making her feel as if she is threatened. Emma then started whispering in her ear in fear, "I can't do that - - I can't break Alex. It's impossible she's. . evil."

"She doesn't scare me. Besides, we're trying to break her friend not her. I'll do the talking, okay?" Emma unconvinced spend more time standing in front of her before Paige huffed and moved Emma out of the way and very close to the girls. Alex was listening to her music rolling her eyes at the blonde cheerleaders presence who was looking very drab that day with her hair covered by her light blue hoodie. Ellie was flicking her wrist rubber bands and rubber two cent bracelets with half-hearted boredom, it wasn't as if she had the thought of cutting, it was that she just fumbles when she gets bored and has the tendency to tug at loose articles as a habit. ."Ellie, what an interesting choice of clothing." Paige retorted surveying her informal head to toe attire. Alex cocked an eyebrow before returning to her homework she hadn't done the night before, it was much to early to deal with peppy cheerleaders in the morning and she knew Ellie can manage well enough on her own.  
Emma followed, not wanting to be there stood almost hidden behind Paige who had her dainty little hands on her hips full of confidence except Emma bit her lower lip hoping and praying Alex wouldn't speak some negatives constantly eyeing her in her peripheral vision as she attempted to focus on Ellie. Emma knew if there was one girl she Alex Nunez didn't like, it had to be her after all who was it just a year ago who kneed her in the eye? Paige rolled her eyes at Emma as she stared at her friend feeling inferior, ⌠I wish I had never told you at all." defeated as she watched Paige in action, nodding giving Ellie a false friendly smile, before uttering in a friendly matter knowing her intentions are of anything but, "Hey Ellie."

"Oh hi Emma." She spoke, Ellie smirked and waved in a friendly matter before turning to Paige muttering sarcastically, "Paige, what an unexpected surprise."

"We have a S.I.T.E. meeting after-school and I have a big announcement to make - so be there." Emma mentioned before looking and Paige who smirked hopeful that her friends plan would work.

"You too Paige. I see pink is still your favorite color." Ellie winced looking at Paige's bright pink sweater. "Look Paige, I don't think we should discuss Ellie's attire. It's clear she doesn't thinks your opinion matters." Emma gave Paige a wink to either get her to lay off or get more critical but Ellie nor Alex noticed her behavior because Emma could be just that sneaky, to get to business about breaking Ellie down or just leave her be - the real pain will begin later.

"Your right, we all know Ellie's outfit is hideous. Moving on. Ellie you and Sean seem to be getting serious, eh?" Paige questioned never breaking her gaze.

"Oh yes. In fact tomorrow night we're having a party, you guys can come if you want." Ellie smiled a stretch for her as she is usually seen as unkind.

Emma was perplexed, how did Ellie not see they were trying to make her feel awful, trying to hurt her, being noticeably mean and it is just going to get worse for Ellie the truth is she's digging the grave of her and Sean's relationship because of Emma's master plan. Emma knew about Sean's party she had overheard discussion about it in homeroom.

"Ellie Nash is throwing a party? How very not like you. Hope it's not lame. We'll be there.. right Emma?" Paige said elbowing Emma.

Paige had saved Emma from choking before cracking a smile to show that she was alive in the conversation before she nodded, "Sure. I'll be there."

Ellie grinned she had Emma right where she wanted her the girls both knew they were out to get each other. After all, she wasn't stupid nor blind. She saw exactly what Paige was doing. "Great, party starts at 7."


End file.
